Midnight Returns
by Chibi Blue Angel
Summary: Midnight returns to Knothole City with a whole different set of mind. Her mission is to kill Sonic and his friends! And, well, now they have to get her back to the way she was before it's too late for all of them! shadxOC sonxOC son gets jelous of shad
1. Midnight Returns

Me- HI! I'm back already! Yaay! Kay you guys, this is the sequel. And I will have special guests in here... oh yeah and you loyal readers, I might add you in here. And you newbies to the series: GO FIND THE PREQUEL! (pleeeease?) Anyways... well here you go! 

Chapter 1- Midnight reurns. Everybody's like huh?

Shadow sat on the hill that over looked Knothole city. He had been living there for a year now and he didn't feel welcomed at first, but gradually he learned to adapt to his new home. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he saw a trail of dust speeding up the hill.

He looked closer and saw Knuckles running up the hill frantically. "MOVE!" he screamed to Shadow as he ran by the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow thought for a moment and then chased after Knuckles. He finally caught up with his speeding friend.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"ROUGE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Knuckles yelled continuing to run.

"What'd you do?" asked the curious hedgehog.

"I don't know, but she's really REALLY mad!" Knuckles suddenly fell over a rock. "Noooo!" he screamed.

Shadow came to a screeching halt and turned around. Then he saw Rouge running up with a fiery rage. The angered bat then attacked Knuckles and began to hit him repeatedly. Shadow watched with horror as Knuckles was mauled by Rouge.

After she was done, Rouge walked away with an attitude. Shadow's eyes were wide as we walked over to Knuckles.

"Are you... umm... never mind..." Shadow shook his head and walked away.

He went back to his hill and looked around. He then saw Espio walking toward's his dojo being followed by Hope, his human apperentice. He shuddered and looked away. He wasn't a friend of Hope's. Hope didn't like him at all. He couldn't figure out why but he knew to avoid her as much as possible.

Meanwhile...

Sonic took his daily run to clear his mind. He wasn't quite himself yet after the loss of his best friend Tails. He ran everyday to help shake the feeling of sadness and it worked. That is until he went to sleep. His dreams were haunted with traces of the fallen fox.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he picked up speed. The rush of air some how relaxed him. When he opened his eyes, he was at the edge of the lake. He stopped before he hit the water.

His eyes trailed over the shimmering water as it sparkled under the sun. A small grin spread across his lips. He remembered how Tails used to love playing in the water. She would playfully splash him and he'd get mad, but then laugh eventually.

The smile dropped to a frown as tears started to well up in his eyes. Thinking about Tails always made him cry. He wiped them away and sighed. Then he sat at the edge of the water and used a stick to make circles in the water. A single rolled down his face and landed in the lake.

In Espio's dojo...

Hope watched Espio as he practiced his ninja star aim. His concentration was unbreakable. Hope smiled. She stood and walked around the dojo. She noticed a picture on the wall with Tails and Espio in it. Tails looked so happy in the picture.

Hope's muscles tightened and without control, she threw the star she was holding onto as hard as she could across the room. Espio looked up at her and noticed the star enlodged in the wall. Hope's hand was balled into a tight fist as she walked out to where the waterfall was located.

Espio tilted his head to the side slightly and shook his head. He felt bad for Hope. Tails was like her sister and then all of the sudden she disappeared. He sighed and went back to his training.

Meanwhile in Eggman's base...

A black and red fox stood inside some sort of machine fillied with some sort of green liquid. There were wires connected to her body and her eyes were shut tightly. Suddenly, her eyes shot opened. She looked around, her eyes glaring. Then she began to bang on the glass with her fists.

Finally, she broke the glass and fell unto the floor. She panted. They she shook her body to shake off the odd liduid that she had been kept in. She stood much straighter and looked up as an alarm went off. She covered her ears in irritation and cestroyed the source of the alarm.

When she landed back on the ground, she heard clapping. She whirled around and saw Eggman.

"Who are you?" she snapped fiercely.

"I am Dr. Eggman, your creator." he sneered.

"My... creator...?" the confused fox repeated slowly.

"That's right. I created you right here in this lab." he said with a smirk.

The fox looked at him with deep confusion. She blinked a few times before looking around.

"So where are we, Egghead?" she asked mockingly with a small laugh.

"Don't disrespect me! I could easily have you destroyed?" Eggman snapped.

The fox shot a nasty glare at him. "Whatever... answer my question." she snarled

"We are in my base. This is where you were made." Eggman said with a twisted grin.

"Really?" the fox said skeptically.

"You are my property, so don't get any ideas little missy." Eggman said in a know-it-all tone.

The fox scowled. "Property? I'll show you pro..." she began angrily.

Then she got an idea. A mischevious grin crossed her lips.

"This is your base, you say?" she said slyly.

"Yes it is." Eggman said proudly.

"Will you show me around then?" asked the black and red fox.

"Why certainly."

The fox followed Eggman throughout the entire base. Sh etook notcie of few things. Then they came to the generator room. While Eggman was explaining things, the fox's grin got wider as she heard the word: "explosion." She suddenly kicked Eggman down to the ground. Then she tied him up and pushed him up against the main genorator.

"You little traitor!" screeched he furious doctor.

"Hey, haven't you ever heard the expression 'sly as a fox'?" she said laughing. "Oh hey, by the way, do I have a name?"

"Project 3469." Eggman grumbled.

She made a buzzing sound. "WRONG! My name's Midnight, fool!" she cried. "Remember it in the after life!"

With that she destoryed as many machines as she pleased and left the room. She fled the base and stood at a distance and watched the base get demolished taking Eggman with it. She laughed. Then she started to run and didn't stop until she came to a city.

She jumped careless unto the trees and stood over looking all of the town. She then spotted Sonic and friends and she relised that that was her sworne enemy. Her eyes narrowed as she jumped down from the branch. She knew her mission: to destroy Sonic and his friends.

She decided to put on an act to get closer to Sonic. And then when he time was right... she'd strike! He grinned at the thought as she walked over casually.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" she said as innocent as possible.

Everyone turned around and looked at the young fox in shock.

"T-Tails?" Sonic studdered.

"No, no Sonic. It's Midnight now. I've grown accustomed to it." She said with a grin.

"Midnight... you're... alive...!" Shadow said slowly.

She nodded and smiled. "It's been a long time Shadow." she said softly.

Shadow blushed slightly. No one noticed... except Rouge that is... she bit her lip, stiffling laughter.

"So what'd I miss?" Midnight asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Things were completly quiet without you around." Vector said with a wide grin.

"It's still boring as ever here." the fox said with her hands on her hips.

Suddenly she saw Hope who was looking at her curiously. Midnight looked at her with confusion as Hope walked up to her.

"Who are you?" asked Hope.

"The name's Midnight." The fox replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hope." she said shortly.

"Hmm..." Midnight looked away.

"Well it was great meeting you." Hope walked back to the dojo so she could metitate once more.

Midnight sighed and looked at everyone else. She smiled innocent and sauntered away. 'I got them right where I want them.' she thought to herself. 'Pretty soon, they'll all die!'

-End of chapter-


	2. Shadow's got a sister and a crush!

Woohoo! 7 reviews already! Yaay! Well... umm... geez... I've run outta things to say... grr... well here's the story!

Chapter 2- Shadow got a sister? And a crush?

Shadow returned to his hill after a while. He needed to think. Why was he so nervous around Midnight now? Was it because he hasn't seen her in a year? Or because he... no that's impossible... he doesn't have a crush on Midnight... right?

"I must be crazy..." He mumbled.

"Yeah you probably are." a mysterious voice said.

Shadow jumped up and looked around. His eyes trailed over the entire area.

"Show yourself!" He cried.

"If you're looking for a fight, you got one!" the voice replied in a challenging tone.

"Well come on! I'm ready to fight you!" Shadow said his fists raised.

Suddenly he saw a pink hedgehog waving at him. "Hiii!" she said.

Shadow looked at her with confusion. The hedgehog ran up to Shadow quickly and stood in front of him smiling. Shadow fell backwards in surprise.

"Hi Shadow!" she said smiling.

"W-who are you?" Shadow shouted. "Wait what am I saying?"

Shadow jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. "C'mon then! Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?"

Shadow stared with disbelief. "B-But I thought... what's going on? Who are you! Ho do you know me?" he cried.

"Oh... you don't know me...?" her eyes suddenly became teary. "Oh Shadow you've forgotten who I am!" she fell to her knees and "cried in her hands."

Shadow hesitated, but then touched her shoulder. "I'm uh... sorry... but... I don't know you..." he said slowly.

"Oh that's alright!" she said jumping up. "My name's Haze! I'm your long lost sister! Nice to re-meet you!"

Haze shook Shadow's hand. Shadow seemed very confused. He tilted his head to the side and said: "Since when have I had a sister?"

Haze giggled. "Since forever! You just went missing after a while! But that's okay! We can just stick together from now on." she said with her trade-mark smile.

Shadow grinned nervously. "Uh... okay?"

Haze brushed off her jeans and looked around. "You live here?"

"Yes, but only just recently." Shadow said with a nod.

"It's pretty!" she said looking around."Hey.. who are they?"

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"That fox and that red guy." Haze said pointing.

Shadow gasped and hid behind Haze. "Did she see me? I hope she didn't see me..."

"Who? Where? What's going on? Shad, who are you talking about?" Haze asked.

"That fox. Her name's Midnight and she used to be my apprentice and I don't know why but I feel akward around her..." Shadow explained quickly.

"Oh you're just shy. Yoohoo! Up here!" Haze sang waving.

Midnight looked up and saw Haze waving at her. She felt her muscles get tight but she resisted the urge to attack. Instead she waved back.

"Hey there!" Midnight said with a smile. "Knuckles look, there's another new person in town. Let's go say hi."

"Uh... sure. Why not." Knuckles walked along side Midnight as they went up the hill.

"Hi! I'm Haze! You must be Midnight." Haze said holding out her hand.

"That's me." Midnight replied cooly while shakinking her hand. "How'd you know?"

"My brother told me about you. I'm sure you know him." Haze beamed.

"Really who's you're brother?" asked Knuckles.

"Uh... H-his name's ... um... Shadow..." Haze replied shyly. She felt herself blushing.

"You're Shadow's sister?" Knuckles asked skeptically.

Haze nodded. "He's right..." she turned around and saw that Shadow wasn't there. "HEY! SHADOW!" Haze crossed her arms and frowned angrily.

Midnight grinned and then walked away. "See ya around."

Meanwhile...

Shadow finally stopped running when he reached his house. He leaned up against the door and sighed. He sank to the ground and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I just ran like that..." he groaned.

"Me either. You've changed Shadow." a voice said softly.

Shadow opened his eyes to see Midnight sitting on her knees in front of him. A smile was on her face. He smiled back nervously.

"We didn't finish our training." she said a litttle shyly.

"Uh... then we should get started." he said hesitantly.

"Um... yeah..." she replied after a pause.

Midnight looked away slightly. Shadow laughed nervously as he stood up. Midnight stood as well and rubbed her arm. Shadow smiled and then walked around her. She followed a few steps behind.

As they walked, Midnight grinned mischeviously. She began think of ways to fufill the mission that she was programmed to do. One way or another she would find a way to kill them all. An evil laughter echoed in her mind. It was the laughter she would use when her mission was complete.

-End of chapter-

Me- I'm starting to creep myself out... 


	3. Newer strangers

Me- Well... I have no idea what else to say right now so here's the story. Oh yeah, except Shadow T Hedgehog and ShadTikal4ever, EMAIL ME FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT! (thank you.) 

Chapter 3- Phantom the ... uh... unknown thingy... and Shadow Fox.

Midnight and Shadow trained in a secluded area and worked hard. Shadow hasn't really been training ever since Midnight disappeared, so when they sparred she beat him.

"Shadow have you forgotten how to fight?" asked Midnight.

"No... just stopped training for a while..." Shadow said picking himself up from the ground.

Midnight smiled slightly. Then she waved before dashing away. She ran swiftly through the forest and constantly checked her surrooundings. She then looked ahead, smirking when suddenly she saw Sonic. He was running as well. She found this a great oppertunity to get closer to the hedgehog before she obliterated him.

Midnight ran towrads him and could only stay a little behind him.

"Hi Sonic!" she said in a singsong voice.

Sonic looked over at her with wonder and smiled. "Hey Tails... er Midnight." he replied.

"I'll race you." the fox challenged. She then increased her speed and got ahead.

"You're not gonna win." Sonic retorted as he caught up.

The two raced ahead, sepped increasing with every rising second. Boh were even until they came owards the lake. Midnight noticed first and hit the brakes as quickly as she could. She came to a screeching halt. Sonic... well... let's just say he was a little less fortunate.

Midnight cocked her head to the side as the hedgehog landed in the water with a splash. She put her hands on her hips and laughed slightly. Then she looked up and saw a figure in the sky. It was... falling...

The dark fox stood on her tip toes and squinted her eyes to make out the figure. With no avail, she waited. A low scream had begun to be heard a the figure got closer.

"What in the..." Midnight began. "Is that a fox?" she then said.

Yes, indeed in was a fox, and it was falling right towards her. She did not realize this until the other fox cried: "LOOK OUT!"

Midnight's tails frizzed as she began to run away. Too late... the fox landed on her and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" She roared angrily.

Sonic was just now getting out of the water and had walked over to Midnight but stopped short at the sight of the two... identical foxes.

"Uh..." was all Sonic could say.

The other fox leapt up adn got ready to fight. Midnight did the same.

"Who are you?" The female fox growled.

"Shadow... Shadow Fox." the male said.

"How do you look like me?" she asked putting her fists down.

"I should ask you the same question... who ever you are..." Shadow Fox grunted.

"Midnight." Midnight snapped.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a smirk.

Midnight sneered. "Not for long." she then attacked Midnight Fox, fire burning in her eyes.

He dodged it quickly and kicked her down into the water. Midnight jumped out quickly and ran back to attack once more. Sonic stood dumbstruck.

"Who is this guy?" he said scratching his head.

The two foxes fought, strengths equally matched. Finally they both stopped, tired but unharmed. They glared each other. suddenly a dark figure desended upon them.

"So... you finally decide to show up." Shadow Fox said, his eye brow slightly raised.

"I come and go as I please." the mysterious figure said, its red eyes slanted.

"Who's the ghost?" Midnight said rudely.

"I beg your pardon!" the figure growled. "I am Phantom." he said calming down.

"And I am fox." Midnight said with a hint of amusement.

Phantom glared at the now smiling fox. He then turned to Shadow Fox and said: "Can we leave...?"

"Why? I still have to recover from falling from the sky!" he said angrily.

"Had you not lost that bet, we wouldn't have to be here..." Phantom mumbled.

"Look you, if you had to put me in a portal thing, could have at least put it on the ground?"

"Certainly not. It's too much fun to hear you scream." Phantom replied with a chuckle. Shadow simply scowled.

Midnight yawned. She looked over her shoulder at Sonic. "I take it I won the race." she said with a smile.

Sonic smiled shyly and stood. "We should head back to the villiage."

"I suppose." Midnight said following behind the departing hedgehog.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Shadow snapped.

"Home." Midnight sniffed. With that she walkedaway along side Sonic.

Shadow scowled once more. "I swear... if I ever meet her again..."

"That fox..." Phantom began.

"What about her?"

"She had a strange resemblance of you. Didn't you metion of a sister you lost?"

"Yeah. But she's dead... I think..." he said dryly. "I haven't seen her since were were 3. We were twins."

"Hmmm... I'll watch this fox. She might be the key to our problems." with that Phantom went away.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do?" Shadow said angrily.

"i don't know. I thought you were a genius." came Phantom's voice.

Shadow Fox scowled again and sat stubbornly on the ground, his arms crossed. "I hate him..."

-End of Chapter-

A/N- Sorry if that was a little bad, but I'm having this strange case of writer's block...


	4. untitled

Me- I am soooooooo bored... so I'm adding a tad bit more...

Chapter 4- Hope

Hope walked around the dojo, dryingher hair. she had just finished training underneath the waterfall. She heard footsteps and whirled around to see Midnight looking a her with deep curiousity.

"Your training..." She began, "Espio's your teacher, right?"

"Yes... why do you ask?" Hope replied hesitantly.

Midnight laughed softly. "He used to make me train with him. I never really saw yu around the dojo before. We always used to hang out around the lake." she said turning away. Then she looked over her shoulder. "Remember?"

Hope cocked her head a little. "I don't remember ever seeing you besides today."

"Oh that's right... you didn't catch the memo, did you? I'm Tails, only slightly different." Midnight said with a slight smile.

Hope jumed a litle. "T-Tails?" She studdered. she stared with disbelief.

"Yeah... Except it's Midnight now. Remember that." Midnight's voice hid slight irritation.

Hope smiled, her eyes brightening. "Everyone thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"Well... you know how it goes, get caught in an explosion caused by a giant robot everyone thinks your dead." said the fox with a shrug. "In the end it all evens out."

"well... why are you the same color as..." Hope paused. Her anger flared. "Shadow..." she then hissed.

"I'm his apprentice." She said raising an eyebrow.

"You're what?" she said angryily. "He's the reason everyone thought you were dead!"

Midnight said nothing but looked at her confused. "How so?"

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been in that base with that Egghead anyway!" Hope said through gritted teeth. "I vowed never to forgive him fo rwhat he's done..."

"what he could've done." Midnight corrected. "I'm not dead."

"But still..." Hope stopped and sighed. "Just forget it. It's nothing..." she smiled at the fox.

Midnight opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it upon hearing a strange sound. She listened, her ears twitching slightly. She suddenly noticed Phantom and she attacked. Phantom dodge out of the way and disappeared.

"That wretched ghost!" Midnight growled.

She looked over at Hope who was clearly clueless. Midnight sighed and smiled nervously. "Gotta go!" she said as she ran out.

Meanwhile...

Haze was following Knuckles around listening to his every word as he showed her the village.

"So where'd you come from?" Knuckles asked suddenly.

"I used to live in te space colony ark with Shadow." she said brightly.

"I still don't see how Shadow's you're brother..." Knuckles said.

"Oh please..." a voice said suddenly.

Knuckles and Haze looked around and saw the double-tailed fox approaching them.

"I wouldn't be related to that hedgehog. I'm not even a hedgehog." Shadow Fox said with a smirk.

"Hi Midnight!" Haze said waving.

"Midnight? Who the heck is that? I'm Shadow Fox." he said crossing his arms.

"Really?" Haze asked, her large eyes blinking. "I know a fox who looks just like you."

"Yeah no kidding..." Knuckles said scratching his head.

Phantom suddenly appeared. "Shadow, I tracked the female fox." he said.

"Ya don't say... what'd you find out?" Shadow Fox said ignoring the other two.

"She mentioned her former name, Tails." Phantom said while glancing at Haze and Knuckles.

"Tails?" Shadow Fox repeated. He thought and then the idea hit him. "Michelle! I found her!" he dashed off in search for Midnight.

"whaaa?" Haze scratched her head. "Man, the people in your village are stange." she said to Knuckles. "which reminds me, I gotta go find Shad. Thanks again Knuckles!" Haze ran off.

Phantom left quietly and followed Shadow Fox. Knuckles sighed and went off to go check on the Master emerald.

In other places...

"Hey Shadow..." Rouge said with a smirk.

Shadow looked at the bat. "Yes?" he asked.

"I saw you when you saw Midnight. You were blushing, weren't you?" she said teasingly.

"no!" Shadow began to turn red again.

Rouge laughed. "I knew it! You have a crush on Midnight!"

"I do not!" he said defensively.

"It's written all over your face!" she said laughing.

"Go away Rouge!" he said turning around.

"Shadow and Midnight, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Rouge sang as she doubled over in laughter.

Shadow groaned. He was so embarassed...

-End of Chapter- 


	5. Midnight's Past and Nightmare

Me- sobs I'm so sick... but I'll add anyway...

Chapter 5- Midnight's past.

Midnight walked along the path leading toward her former home. She sighed as she continude to walk.

'I'm so confused...' she thought. 'am I really supposed to kill these people...?' she shook her head. 'Of course I am... that's my main purpose... right?'

She walked inside of the house and felt strangely unwelcomed. She hasn't seen this place for the longest and she felt that she just didn't belong there. Escpecaily if she was meant to kill the ones who lived here.

Midnight went up the stairs and walked into what she thought was her room. SHe looked around and noticed pictures that decorated the small room. She walked over to one particular one and felt like crying somehow.

"Sonic..." she whispered.

She saw her lighter self and Sonic smiling and sitting by the lake. She whirled around the room and saw more pictures like them. Sighing, she crawled into the bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

Midnight's dream

A younger Tails ran around a room giggling like mad. She was tackled by another fox that was almost identical to her. The male fox and Tails wrestled around until a woman fox walked in. The two stopped and ran over to her.

"Mother!" they chimed as she picked them up.

"Miles, Michelle what has gotten into you two?" she said with a small lagh as the twins struggled laughing like mad.

"Mommy, Miles and me was playing." chimed Michelle pulling at one of Miles' tails.

"Ow! Stop it!" he whined swatting at his sister.

"I'm sorry..." she said looking at him childishly.

"Aw that's ok." he replied in a laid back tone.

"Alright. That is enough. Both of you." their mother said lovingly.

"Yes Mommy." the chanted in unison.

Midnight was watching from a distance silently. "Is that me...?" she whispered with a raised eyebrow.

The dream seemed to change scenes and the two young foxes were sleeping soundly in their bed. Michelle stirred and then sat up frightened. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Miles followed her after he realized that his sister had left.

They both ran into the living room adn screamed. Midnight walked cautiously after them what she was almost made her scream herself.

Michelle laid over her mother's body sobbing terribly. Miles was shaking her frantically.

"Mommy! Mommy get up!" Miles cried frantically.

"No! No mommy! You can't leave!" Michelle whimpered between sobs.

Their mother remained unmoving. Michelle wailed loudly as Miles joined her. They hugged each other and sobbed on the floor. Suddenly flames rose up on the walls. Miles looked up and grabbed Michelle by the wrist and tried to pull her out of the house.

"C'mon we gotta go!" he cried to his hysterical sister.

"No!" Michelle screamed pulling away.

"But we have to!" Miles tried to pull her again.

"B-but Mommy..." she began.

"we have to leave her she's already gone!" Miles said with more tears running down his face.

Michelle stopped crying and stared at him with sadness. Then Miles pulled her to her feet and they ran out of the house, leaving their mother behind.

Midnight stood inside of the house staring at the mother's limp body. She staggered towards her and then fell to her knees beside her, crying softly. Suddenly her surroundings were black. Se turned around and then recieved a sharp blow in her side sending her deeper into the nothingness.

She sat up and saw to blaring green eyes staring at her with hate. The shadow came closer and a figure came into view. As it came closer, Midnight's eyes widened.

"S-Sonic?" she stuttered.

There was no reply but it ws true. Sonic advanced closer with a hard and angry facial expression. Midnight stood and backed away. Suddenly with blinding speed Sonic rna at her and drove his elbow into her stomach She fell to the ground winded.

Then Sonic kicked her in the face sending her sprawling to the floor. Midnight picked herself up and then realized what was happening. She was supposed to fight back. They were enemies. She whiped her mouth adn charged back at him.

Sonic stepped to the side and grabbed her arm, driving her into the ground and bending it farther than it was supposed to. a wild scream of pain and terror escaped her mouth as her arm nearly snapped.

Suddenly Sonic let go and stepped back. Midnight couldn't believe how badly that had hurt. She grabbed her arm and then stood to be blown backward with a powerful punch from no one other than Knuckles.

Midnight fell to the gorund after hitting what seemed to be a wall. She shivered and then stood. Knuckles was gharging toward her. She turned around then looked up to see Vector, Charmy and Espio. She realized she had not hit a wall, but Vector who was now glaring at her.

She ran away from them and then came face to with Sonic. She collided with him and then scooted away with a scared expression plastered on her face. Sonic smirked evily and then kicked her across the head and sent her across the floor. Then Knuckles flew at her and began attacking her repeatedly, bashing her in the face with his fists.

Midnight felt weak and couldn't move. Suddenly Knuckles jumped back and stood next to Sonic, both with devious grins on their faces. Midnight gathered the rest of her strength and got up to run.

She ran breathing heavily. Suddenly she was sent to the side as she recieved a hard punck from Vector. She then felt her self being lifted into the air and being swung around violently. She was flung through the air and then fell to the ground screaming.

Midnight lost all of her breath as she hit the ground. She laid still trying to breath. Finally she got up, despretly trying to get away from Sonic, Knuckles, Charmy and Vector who were all coming towards her with twisted grins.

She finally ran away from them when suddenly she ran directly into Espio who appeared infront of her with a giant ninja star in his hand. He slashed her across the stomach with such force it sent her backwards. Screams emitted from Midnight's throat as she flew through the empty air.

She laid limply on the grond shivering every so often. Then suddenly she saw Shadow standing above her. He looked down at her laughing. She looked back at him but only for a moment as he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly. He other arm was grabbed by Metal Sonic. She gasped as she looked forward and saw the ninja star flying toward her.

As it touched her body everything seemed to freeze. Midnight felt as if her life was being ripped away from her. Time unfroze and the star pierced through her body as if she was as thin a paper. She fell to the ground, blood dripping down her mouth and from her body.

"Midnight! Midnight wake up!" a voice called.

"No! no no no no no!" Midnight screamed as she shot up and looked around the room.

She shook horribly as she met eyes with Shadow who was looking at her with deep worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he removed his han from her arm.

Midnight did not reply. She just fell into his arms sobbing. Shadow was surprised but then hugged her back.

Unknown to both of them, Sonic stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. He walked away silently with anger welling up in his body.

-End of Chapter- (A/N- Can we say conflict?) 


	6. Untitled again

Me- I might not add again for a while so this should be... intresting...

Chapter 6- Untilted again...

-That night-

Midnight sat on the roof staring up at the moon. It shone brilliantly and she could think a little more clearly alone than with distractions around her. She sighed deeply.

"What am I going to do...?" she whispered to herself. "I don't think I should stay here anymore... not after that dream and my mission... well I don't think I could fufill it anyways..." she shook her head. "I need to get them before they get me..."

"Hey fox girl." a voice called a small distance away.

Midnight looked up. Shadow Fox was looking at her with the most unreadable eyes. HE walked toward he and sat next to her.

"Your birth name is Michelle... isn't it?" he asked, his voice calm.

"I think so... I don't remember..." she whispered softly.

"I think it is. I had a sister. A twin sister..." he began. "We were seperated after our mother died and the house was set ablaze... we were together... but seperated after we were attacked by Eggman."

"Why?" Midnight asked, obviously interested.

"We had a chaos emerald... we didn't know what it was exactly..." Shadow Fox said, "But we knew it was important... I miss her... I used to think she was dead..."

"Why, you don't now?" Midnight questioned.

"No... I think I found her. I think she's you." he replied with a soft smile.

"As far as I know, I have no realitives." Midnight snapped, being stubborn as usual.

Shadow laughed. "You are exactly like I am. Just a little less... smart..." he laughed again.

"What!" Midnight shoved him and crossed her arms angrily.

Shadow Fox laughed harder. He teased Midnight and smiled, amused. Midnight whined childishly.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed looking away.

"No, make me." Shadow Fox replied snickering.

Midnight growled angrily and sighed after a while. Her hair had grown out over time and laid over her left eye and ran down her back, making her seem more girlish than she used to be. Shadow Fox pulled at her hair and ran away. Midnight followed, sort of with a smirk as she chased him through the night.

They wrestled and play fought until they were tired. Then they both lay in the grass staring up at the stars.

"So... how have you been Michelle?" asked the boy fox.

"Pretty good I suppose." replied his sister.

"You've been living with all these boys this whole time?" he said sounding over protective.

"Maybe..." Midnight said after a pause.

"That's about to change my dear sweet sister." Shadow Fox said smiling. "Although... what are you doing here of all places?"

"To destroy Sonic and his friends... even though I don't want to anymore... well not really... I dunno..." MIdnight sighed.

"Well when you make up your mind, let me know so I can help you. The people here are annoying. Especially that pink hedgehog with the dress..." Shadow Fox shivered. "She's creepy..."

Midnight laughed. He was talking about Amy. She thought she was alittle creepy herself. Midnight jumped off the roof. Shadow Fox walked away and disappeared into the night. Midnight was sort of happy to have a brother. She walked down the dark streets and noticed Hope sitting alone outside of the dojo.

"Hope?" the dark fox called as she walked over to her.

Hope looked up and smiled. "Hi Michelle." she said.

"Why are you up so late?" Midnight asked sitting down.

"I was just thinking... I saw a fox that looked exactly like you. But he wasn't you. It was confusing." Hope explained.

"That's my twin brother." Midnight replied shortly.

"Oh..." Hope paused. "Michelle why did you go to the dark side?" she asked quietly.

Midnight paused. She wasn't so sure anymore. Her thoughts were Eggman created her. Midnight rubbed her head and looked down.

"I'm not sure..." she answered in a hushed voice. "I don't even think I never wasn't on the good side." she whispered.

"Yes you were!" Hope exclaimed. "You used to be Sonic's best friend! What happened Michelle? You used to fight with him against Eggman. Don't you remember?"

"Me and Sonic? Working side by side?" Midnight repeated skeptically. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Michelle, why are you acting this way?"

"I'm acting the way I've always been!" Midnight shouted.

"No you aren't. You're acting like Shadow used to." Hope stated angrily.

"Well maybe if I hadn't been under the training of Shadow, maybe I wouldn't be acting like him!" Midnight stood. "I barely even know who the hell you are!"

Hope grew quiet and shocked. Number 1, she just cursed. Number 2, she pratically raised Michelle. Hope felt like crying.

"M-Michelle... what happened to you?" Hope's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Nothing! I've always been this way and I always will be!" Midnight's eyes were filled with the familiar rage that used to burn in her crimson eyes a year ago.

"Eggman did this to you..." Hope said breathlessly.

"He created me." Midnight hissed coldly. "But I killed that bastard. He's dead and I don't care."

Hope's eyes widened. SHe began to back away from the fox.

"That's right, I did it! I killed Eggman! I destoryed his base, I betrayed him just as Sonic betrayed me. And i don't feel guilty at all. I'm proud for what I did and you know what? I'm supposed to kill all of you!" MIdnight howled with laughter as she began to run away.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do." her voice was still as clear as ever as those last words were heard.

Hope shook with fear as she scrambled to her feet and ran into the dojo.

"Espio! ESPIO!" she screamed.

Espio ran out and looked at her with concern. "What is it Hope?"

"Michelle is planning to kill us all!" she cried hysterically.

Espio stared at her. He was afraid as well.

"Hope calm down, we'll be on our guard, don't worry." he murmured although he wasn't so sure.

Hope just sat on the floor and cried softly. She was so worried about her friend, it was driving her crazy.

-Meanwhile...-

Phantom and Shadow Fox were walking/floating through the forest, when suddenly a dark figure desended upon them. As it stood up into the moonlight it was revealed to be Midnight.

"We're going for the plan." Midnight hissed with a smirk.

Phantom and Shadow Fox smirked. They all disappeared in one of Phantom's portals and were gone without a trace.

-End of Chapter-

Me: Told ya so... Next up, Haze and Shadow talk, BIGTIME! 


	7. The Two partish thingy

Me- Chapter 7 is going to be a two partish thing. But I won't tell you why or how but it is! So you are going to be reading for awhile, bare with me...

Chapeter 7- The Two Partish thingy

Shadow was once again sitting on his hill watching the quiet village below him. He sighed and turned to the sky with a bored expression. He suddenly felt an unknown presence looking at him.

"Who are you?" he asked not bothering to look.

"Your sister." a voice replied cheerfully.

Shadow sat up and looked at Haze. He didn't say anything really, he just stared. Then he shook his head and laughed slightly.

"You're not gonna give that up are you?" he asked with a hint of amusment.

Haze shook her head. "I really am your sister Shadow. Don't you want a sister?" she asked.

"It's not really that its just..." Shadow sighed. "I just never really thought I had any family somewhere in this world... or any other world come to think of it."

Haze tilted her head a little. "Well... I haven't ever met you before. and it would be a little hard to believe, so I understand." she whispered.

Shadow looked up at the sky again. "Hmm... well yeah, you're right... but I don't mind having a sister at all."

Haze's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Shadow shook his head and smiled in her direction. Haze laughed and hugged him. After they sat and watched the stars together, Shadow and Haze went back to the village and went to his home.

Meanwhile...

Sonic on his bed thinking. He kept replaying what he saw in Midnight's bedroom eariler. He was mad, oh yeah he was MAD! He liked Midnight and everything but she wasn't Tails. Tails wasn't dark and mysterious. Tails wasn't an angry person. Tails wasn't even the same color as Shadow... Sonic blamed Shadow for everything now. He hated him.

It was all Shadow's fault that Tails had been turned into Midnight. It was all Shadow's fault that Tails attacked him and Knuckles at the Chaos emerald base. It was Shadow's fault that the base was destroyed. It was especially Shadow's fault that they were all in Eggman's base and Metal Sonic nearly killed them all. And more importantly, it was Shadow's fault that Tails got caught in that final blast, BOTH times.

Sonic scowled angrily to himself. Shadow to him was nothing but another villian. And that wasn't about to change. Just as he was about to stand to leave, there was a knock on the door. He answered it to see Amy looking hysterical.

"Sonic come quickly! There's trouble!" she screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" the blue hedgehog cried.

"It's the Chaotix detectives! They're all hurt!"

Sonic ran down the stairs with Amy and saw all of the Chaotix detectives wounded badly. Hope and Cream were trying to help them but it wasn't doing too much.

"What happened?" Sonic shouted.

"It w-was... T-Tails..." Espio muttered it a halted voice.

Everyone gasped. Just then Shadow and Haze ran in followed by Rouge.

"We heard what happened!" Haze exclaimed.

"We came as quckly as we could." Shadow stated, worried.

Sonic glared at Shadow angrily. "It's your fault!" he hissed.

"Me!" Shadow repeated, obviously shocked.

"Its your fault Tails is the way she is!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"My brother would never do that!" Haze cried coming to Shadow's defense.

"Did you know your 'brother' used to work for Eggman too?" Hope snapped.

Haze quieted. Shadow's eyes hardened as he glared back at Sonic.

"You think I have anything to do with this now?" he growled, his voice sharp and threatening.

Sonic scowled. "That's not what I said. I said its your fault she's like this at all."

"You can't blame me. You upset her in the first place. If you hadn't upset her, she wouldn't have came willing to the darkside." Shadow said in the voice he hadn't used for a year.

Sonic clinched his fists. "You are really starting to bug me..." he muttered.

"You wanna make something out of it?" Shadow challenged in a dangerous tone.

"You want to fight me?" Sonic said feigning suprise. "That's a laugh." he added with a careless shrug.

Shadow's eyes glinted with the familiar fury and anger he had once felt. His were balled into tight fists as he stared with hate at Sonic. His shoulder was twitching as if he was trying not to hit the blue hedgehog that stood before him. Haze touched his arm softly.

"Shadow don't." Haze warned.

"Or what?" he snapped.

Haze backed away slowly. "Shadow what's wrong with you?" she asked, horrified of the way Shadow looked. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger, they seemed to have some what of a dark haze in their color.

"I'm sick of acting!" he hissed in a low tone. "I'm sick of all of you!" his voice raising as he looked at Hope. "I'm especially tired of you. You and your fake anger. Ha! I tried acting like I liked any of you, but this..." he paused and smirked in Sonic's direction. "This really makes me wish I killed you when I had the chance."

Haze gasped as she stared at her brother. She couldn't believe how strange he was acting. Shadow had never acted like this in front of her. To her knowldge he couldn't act like this. Sonic on the other had was frowning and angrier than before.

"I knew it!" Sonic yelled as he charged at Shadow, fists raised.

Shadow simply raised his hand and grabbed Sonic's arm, twisting it behind his back. He began to laugh a horrible laughter as Sonic began to scream. Knuckles suddenly jumped towards Shadow, ready to hit him. Shadow let go of Sonic and disappeared. Knuckles looked around in confusion.

Haze's eyes were filling up with tears. She looked around for any trace of her brother. All of the sudden Shadow appeared at the top of the stairs with something in his arms.

"Forgive me dear Haze." He said with a fakely sweet tone. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this, but these idiots just really pissed me off."

Knuckles, Sonic, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Hope and Amy were all standing now, reasdy to fight Shadow if he tried anything else. But Haze stepped in front of them.

"Shadow what are you doing...?" Haze whispered.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He hissed.

Shadow raised one of his hands to show the red chaos emerald. He smirked as he saw all the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"See ya 'round Sis." he said as his body began to glow. "Oh yeah and Sonic? NExt time you see me... I'll kill you. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow began disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic ran towards the stairs and dove towards him and disappeared along with the dark hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Shadow..." Haze whimpered as she fell to her knees.

-Meanwhile in the forest...-

Midnight was watching the moon without a care in the world. She shook her head and smiled deviously. Shadow Fox climbed up next to her.

"What are you doing?" he said in annoyed tone.

"Thinking of a plan, don't bother me." Midnight replied shortly.

"Why can't we just barge in and kill them all?" Shadow Fox screamed.

"Because that's not all we're trying to do. Besides, I want to give them time to prepare..." Midnight said with a smirk.

"FOR WHAT?" Shadow screamed throwing his hands up.

"Fighting all of them at the smae time would be fun. And I especially want to see Sonic suffer. I want him him to die, slowly and painfully. I want to be able to hear his screams of mercy and beggin my forgiveness. I want to watch his life slip away from him with so much pain, I'll be able to remember ever single moment of it." She said in an almost dreaming tone.

"Okay... he's your nemesis..." Shadow fox said looking away. "I just want to get my hands on that red guy. He's really annoying from what I can tell." he added with a laugh.

"Hmph... whatever." Midnight smiled at her brother.

Phantom appeared in front of them. "There has been a slight falling out in the enemy territory."

"Do tell." Shadow Fox said with intrest.

"Shadow the Hedgehog left with the Chaos emeralds. Sonic disappeared with him. I imagin their fighting as we speak." Phantom said with a chuckle.

"Good." Midnight said with a smile. She then jumped down from her tree and walked deeper into the forest. "I want to see how badly they try to kill each other..." She stopped and looked back at the two. "Before I step in."

With that she disappeared within the balckness of the forest without a trace.

-end of chapter-

(A/n: Awww... Shadow and Haze are so cute! Well anyway, Review and make any necessary comments, just no flames. OR I'LL SIC MIDNIGHT ON YOU!) 


	8. Hoo boy

Me- alrighty then, I think this story is almost over, I have no idea. But All I know is this going to be a really cool chapter! big goofy smile and yes, there is going to be a sequel to the sequel so with new characters and everything! ... am I giving too much away? Oops... Um... now to the story...

Chapter 8- Somebody else's return

Shadow and Sonic ended up in the middle of the forest. As soon as they regained their composure, Sonic tried to tackle Shadow, but he stopped to see Shadow was standing in a relaxed position against a tree looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"I know what you're thinking, but I was acting... sort of..." Shadow said, a little quietly.

"What...?" Sonic stared at him with disbelief. "No, your lying, aren't you?" he cried.

"No!... Here..." Shadow handed him the chaos emeralds.

Sonic looked at the emeralds and then to Shadow. Why is he doing this? What is he trying to pull? Shadow looked around.

"There's no reason to fight me, I'm trying to help you. That's the reason I led you away." Shadow said darkly. "Eggman is coming back."

"What? Of course he is, he always does. He's a villian, that's what he does, he comes back..." Sonic told him.

"No. Didn't you hear? He was killed in a freak lab accident!" Shadow exclaimed.

"So what?" Sonic cried. "Shadow, in case you haven't noticed, this is your fault!"

"Here we go..." Muttered the dark hedgehog.

"If it wasn't for you, none of this wouldn't have happened!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Ooooh... do tell..." Shadow said sarcastically.

"This is not a game!" Sonic snapped.

"Did I ever say it was?" quipped Shadow.

"You act like you don't care people got hurt because of you!"

"People get hurt and die everyday..." Shadow said with a shrug. "So what?"

Sonic lunged at Shadow. Shadow backed away and rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, if your going to fight me, you can at least do better than that." Shadow's voice was taunting.

Sonic charged at Shadow once again. Shadow blocked every move that Sonic made, and when he saw an opening, he drove his elbow right into his chest. The blue hedgehog flew backwards and into a tree. He got up instantly and disappeared into the trees.

Shadow held a fighting stance, his red eyes shooting around from side to side, waiting for any indication of motion. Something flickered and Shadow turned toward the sound. Suddenly Sonic jumped from behind and grabbed him in a chokehold.

Shadow clawed at Sonic's arms as he began to feel light headed. Sonic only tightened his grip around Shadow's neck.

"I want you to die Shadow! You have no place here!" Sonic hissed.

Shadow bit Sonic's arm and caused him to let go. He rolled away from Sonic and disappeared through the trees.

'Sonic's lost it!' Shadow thought as he fled through the thick tree branches. 'So maybe I was a bit harsh... gotta remember not to do that...'

Suddenly Sonic appeared in front of him Shadow came to a screeching halt, trying to turn around but he was grabbed and flung toward the lake that they had just reached.

"For God's Sake!" Shadow hissed, pulling himself up. "Well you stop? I'm not the enemy here!"

"Oh really?" Sonic sneered. "Then who is?"

"I am!" a mechanical voice growled.

Sonic looked up and saw a giant robotic figure falling to the ground. He moved out of the way and stared at the cyborg... Eggman!

"What the...?" Sonic faultered with disbelief.

"That's right, I'm back!" Eggman laughed.

"I told you!" Shadow scolded at the blue hedgehog.

"Shut up you! I'm not finished with you yet." Sonic snapped.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Fine, if we're enemies, you can fight him and come after me later. See ya!" Shadow glided away, annoyed with Sonic's behavior.

Sonic fell into a fight stance awaiting Eggman's attacks. Eggman just laughed in a evil manner.

"Just because you're a robot now, doesn't mean that I still can't beat you." said Sonic.

Eggman sneered, "You would think that wouldn't you?"

Two boxes opened that were set on Eggman's shoulders, and missles flew out, targeting Sonic. He doged them adn crossed his arms. Sonic laughed mockingly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"I did." was the reply.

The missles suddenly did a complete turn and headed his way again. Sonic jumped up and then took off running through the forest. He looked over his shoulder and suprisingly enough, jet powered Eggman was speeding after him behind the missles.

Sonic tried to give them the slip by grabbing a branch and swinging up onto it.

"Haha!" Sonic cried.

The missles flew upwards and came right towards him. He wasn't expecting this and was blown clear across the sky. He landed on the ground with a thud feeling pain throughout his whole body. He grabbed his torso and felt warm blood on his hand.

Not able to move, Sonic lay helpless. Eggman had bested him in record time. He struggled to breathe as he awaited his doom. He then heard a thud.

"Phantom, I told you to stop that!" a male voice barked angrily. A ghostly voice chuckled.

"But it's so much fun to see you panic." the voice chimed.

"Hey look, it's that blue thing..." the first voice muttered.

"It seems as someone has gotten to him first... Midnight will be so disappointed..."

A black fox appeared in Sonic's face. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, he's not dead after all!" the fox laughed.

It was (of course) Shadow Fox. He and Phantom had decided to come watch Midnight fight her "mortal enemy" to the finish, but they can't seem to find her so Phantom has been using portals in random places to search for her, and like always, it was in the sky.

Sonic groaned. This was just too much for him. Shadow Fox shrugged.

"Well he might as well be dead anyway..." he sighed. "How pathetic..."

Phantom then looked around and saw a robotic Eggman coming towards them. This suprised Phantom because he had seen Eggman before and he was... um... human? And well... this was new.

"Um... Shadow...?" Phantom faultered. "We have a slight problem..."

"What?" Shadow Fox asked looking at him.

"Uh... never mind, Bye!" Phantom disappeared in portal.

Shadow Fox then noticed the cyborg headed right toward him and Sonic. He blinked a few times and then got ready to fight.

"This should be fun..." he muttered to himself with a smirk.

Sonic was finally able to move and he lift his head to see Shadow Fox engage in a fight with his robotic nemesis. He had to get away from here, he couldn't fight now. Sonic struggled to pick himself up and he then ran in a sluggish pace back towards the village.

Meanwhile, Eggman had already begun fighting Shadow Fox. He let loose a machine gun/canon thing and fired rapidly. Shadow dodged the bullets and ran behind him. He then kicked jumped up and drop-kicked Eggman's glass dome that surrounded his head. Shadow fell to the ground holding his ankle, the glass not even cracking. "Ow... what is that, plexi-glass?" Shadow hissed.

"Acutally it's metal made to look like glass." Eggman sneered.

"Clever..." Shadow Fox then swept his foot underneath him. Eggman fell over and began griping.

Shadow Fox laughed. "That's what you get, you robotic freak!" He then laughed again and walked away.

Phantom appeared next to him as he walked. "I see you defeated the robot..."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Shadow snapped.

Suddenly Midnight jumped down in front of them. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, how was it?" her brother inquired.

"I don't know, because I didn't see it... I couldn't find them..." Midnight mumbled. "Damn..."

"Aw, what a let down..." Shadow sighed and then turned his head. "Heyyyy... Well what do ya know, it's that black hedgehog."

"Where?" Midnight looked around.

"Over there!"

Shadow was trying ot catch his breath. He heard the explosion and he wasn't about to go back and investigate. He knew Sonic was in trouble, but ironically, they were just proclaimed enemies, so he couldn't do anything.

Shadow Fox smirked and said: "We should ambush him!"

"How?" Midnight exclaimed.

"Shh... here's what we're gonna do..." Shadow Fox began to divise a plan to ambush the dark hedgehog.

Meanwhile...

Haze sat on the ground sniffling. Shadow didn't seem like an angry person to her, so why would he suddenly flip out like that? Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed over the sudden shock she just expereinced.

"W-why w-w-would he do this?" she whimpered between sobs. "This i-is s-so wrong!"

Knuckles came over to comfort her. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." he muttered.

"But..." Haze sighed and sniffled again.

Knuckles hugged the girl. Haze cried in his arms as the others looked on with sympathy. All except Rouge, of course...

Rouge remembered what had happened earlier, and she actually thought he meant something by it. BUt she had to feign anger to keep her secret love for him a secret...

-Flashback-

Rouge was in her house, minding her own buisness when suddenly, Knuckles appeared. He smiled at her in a somewhat of a seductive way. The bat felt her heart jump as he walked towards her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Rouge..." he said in a low voice.

Rouge felt herself blushing. "Well, I uh..."

"You aren't avoiding me, are you?" he asked stepping closer.

"Well no, of course not!" Rouge squeaked stepping away.

Knuckles had her backed into a corner, holding an unwavering gaze in her eyes. She felt like melting. Knuckles always had a way of doing that to her. He leaned closer towards her and whispered in her ear: "Scared ya, didn't I?"

Rouge gasped and grew very, very pissed. "HOW DARE YOU?" she screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Knuckles ran away in a panic while Rouge chased after him in a blinding rage. she chased him all the way through the village, past Shadow and tackled him, pummling him to the ground. She then stomped away feeling horribly upset for what he just did.

"The nerve of that echidna!" she huffed.

-End of Flashback-

He had no right to mess with her feelings like that and then act all nice and huggy on this new girl. Rouge flatened her ears against her head and walked off. She wasn't about to stick around and watch this. Haze saw her go and she wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay Rouge?" she asked sniffling.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Rouge snapped as she stomped up the stairs.

Knuckles blinked a few times in confusion. He wasn't understanding, what was her problem? Haze sighed and looked at the others.

"Do you think Shadow is ever gonna come back?" she asked.

"Who cares..." Hope muttered, "He's a traitor anyway..."

Haze frowned. "I don't think so. I think he's just trying to help... in a weird sort of way..." she whispered.

"How can you trust him?" Hope screamed in frustration. "He's to wrapped up over the loss of his dear Maria that he deals with his hate by destroying oher people's lives! And you think he's trying to help us?"

"He's my brother!"

"He's a traitor that used to work for Eggman and nearly killed all of them!"

Haze froze. She stared at Hope. "What do you mean?"

"Shadow is the reason that the fox girl Tails or Midnight or whatever her name is went to the dark side. Sonic and all of the rest of this group that you see went after them. They tried to rescue Michelle, but it was too late. She saved the chaos emeralds and was caught in the blast of a detonating robot!" Hope explained in a sharp tone.

Everyone dropped their heads nodding. It was all true what Hope said, no matter how hard they tried to forget it,it happened. And it all started with Shadow... or did it?

"Wait a sec..." Amy began. "If Sonic hadn't read Michelle's diary, and hit her with how she was keeping the secret so hard, maybe she wouln't have left..."

"But that would mean it's all Sonic's fault, and we know it's not..." Espio stated.

"But what Amy says makes perfect sense." Vector replied.

"Hold it you guys!" Knuckles cried. "We can't blame all of this on just one person. The wasy I see it's both Shadow and Sonic's fault. If Sonic hadn't upset her, she wouldn't have ran away. And if Shadow would've kept his mouth shut, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in." he finished with a nod.

"How did this turn into a debate?" Charmy wondered aloud. Everyone ignored him.

"Hope, I know that your angry with Shadow because of what he did. But Michelle's not dead." Knuckles said, trying to reason with her.

"Yeah well..." Hope crossed her arms. "He's just so..."

"Shadow's not the enemy here. He's trying to help, I know he is." Haze added. "I haven't known him for a long time, but I know he's not a bad person. If he was such a bad person, he would've destroyed everyone when he had the chance."

"True..." Espio agreed.

"So... if Shadow's not the enemy... and Sonic's definantly not the enemy... then... who is?" Hope asked softly.

Suddenly they all heard an evil laughter. They looked around as the laughter grew louder and more evil. The wall near the door suddenly exploded and a shady figure was seen through the dust and the now burning inferno. Cream and Amy screamed adn held onto each other for dear life, while the others tensed and waited to see who or what the were about to face.

"I'm baaaack!"

-End of Chapter-

(A/N- Me: Ooooohh... Knuckles is bad... And uh...A tad serious there, aren't we Sonic?

Sonic: Oh shut up...

Me: You shut up before I have Shadow fans come attack you!

Sonic: Yeah right...

Crazed Shadow Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (tackle Sonic)

Me: (laughs hysterically) Now that's comedy! Okay, back to my point: I'm just gonna leave you right there and let you ponder on all this. Make any neccesary comments and NO FLAMES! I'm serious, this took me a long time to write and it would just break my heart... (sob) But anyways... REVIEW! And thanks for reading and I'll see yall soon!) 


	9. Part 1 to the insanity

Me- Hi everybody! I hope your not too made at me, for taking forever to update and stuff... ; Well... uh... yeah, so please let me know if you have any ideas for the story and I shall take them into deep consideration! Ehehehehe... Here's the story now!

Chapter 9- Fight to the... what...?

Midnight looked at Shadow Fox with confusion cemented in her expression. "Why would we do that?" she asked. "Shadow used to be one of my allies!"

"So...? What's your point?" Shadow Fox replied bluntly.

"I couldn't!" she stated with her eyes very huge and her hand over her heart. "I just couldn't bare harming Shadow at a time like this! I mean, if I did, what kind of student will I be?" Midnight cried in her hands. "What kind of horrible monster am I?"

"Oh no, not this again..." Shadow Fox scowled.

"You have a very dramatic sister..." Phantom commented.

"What kind of villian are you?" Shadow Fox screamed at his twin. "If your not gonna... Hey were'd she go?"

Phantom and Shadow Fox looked around for any sign of Midnight. "Coward..." Shadow Fox said in a stubborn tone. "If she wants to be a chicken, fine."

Suddenly Midnight came from nowhere and tackled her brother and they fell into the lake. Shadow Fox tried to break free from his sister's choke hold but was failing horribly. Suddenly she let go and swam to surface. Shadow Fox followed and gasped for air, coughing and sputtering.

"What the (cough) hell is wrong with you?" he screamed pulling himself out of the water.

Midnight was doubling over with laughter, rolling on her back. "You should seen your face! Priceless!" she howled.

Even Phantom found that entertaining, so he chuckled in a low voice. "You have admit Shadow, that was pretty funny."

"What do you know?" Shadow hissed. "Traitor!"

"I didn't kill you did I?" Midnight chimed. "I was only playing..."

"Hm... That's awful rough play, don't you think?" a voice questioned slyly.

The trio looked up and saw a well rested Shadow the hedgehog. He stood against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Midnight, I'm disappointed in you..." he said in a cocky tone. "I thought we were friends."

"I never had any friends." she answered standing, with her fists clenched.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked, curiosity chaning his smug expression to an almost concerned one.

"Remember what?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow Fox inquired getting angrier by the moment.

"For your information, Fox Boy, Midnight here used to be my apprentice. And, I hate to say it, but, she also used to work with that blue hedgehog you saw earlier. She was one of the 'heroes'." Shadow explained with a slight scowl. "Midnight, you're not who you think you are. Don't you remember? You can still be who you were before any of this happened."

"Shut... up!" Midnight screeched lunging at Shadow with her fists ready.

Shadow grabbed her fist and held her back. He then drove his knee into her stomach, knocking the wind out of the female fox. She fell back and laid on the ground in a slight daze. Shadow grabbed Midnight by her collar and pulled her off the ground.

"Do you really want to fight me?" he growled threateningly.

Midnight opened one eye and glared at Shadow. "I'll... kill you..." she hissed grabbing the hedgehog's arm and kicked him sharply in the chest. She got her feet back on the ground and then swung Shadow around by his arm and through him into a large stone, that shattered on impact.

The black and red hedgehog stood up slowly and charged at Midnight with blinding speed. She turned around slowly to recieve a devestating blow from Shadow sending her reeling. She had to recover quickly in order to block Shadow's wave of attacks. The two fought fiercly with Shadow Fox and Phantom sitting on the sidelines.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Phantom asked his commrad.

"We have more important things to deal with. She won't mind if we shorten her job a little." Shadow Fox replied.

Phantom sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he opened a portal and the two teleported away from the forest area.

Meanwhile...

"HI-YA!" Amy cried using her hammer to try and break the glass dome that surrounded Eggman's head.

The cyborg swatted her away with a robotic arm and laughed. Hope threw a wave of ninja stars to attack the cyborg. They simply stuck to his chest plate and he fired missles in her direction. She jumped out of the way and landed behind the stairwell. Knuckles suddenly flew past her and hit a wall.

"Knuckles!" Haze cried in despiration. (sp?)

Knuckles stood back up and growled angrily. "You'll pay for that Egghead." he snarled leaping back towards the fight.

Haze's fist clenched tightly as she looked at the monster that was plauging her new friends. Her mind was racing. 'What should I do?' she thought frantically. 'If I don't hurry, everyone could die... wait a second, I know. I'll find Shadow! He'll know what to do! I need to find Sonic too.'

She ran to Charmy and helped him up from the ground after he had just been smacked out of the air.

"C'mon, we have to go find Sonic and Shadow!" she exclaimed as she pulled him out of the house.

"How will we do that? And what about the others?" Charmy replied in a worried tone.

Espio appeared next to them. "Don't worry, we'll hold Eggman off." he said and then he disappeared once more in thin air.

Charmy looked back at Haze and then nodded. The two ran off into the forest and began calling out for the two hedgehogs. Haze could only hope that her brother was okay and not hurt and/or dead somerwhere.

Fortunantly...

Shadow sat on the ground trying to catch his breath again. Midnihgt was surprisingly strong and put up a good fight. But she was still no match for Shadow. Midnight lay unconcious a few feet away from him, badly beaten. Shadow groaned as he stood and walked over to Midnight.

"You... are..." she mumbled in her almost delirious state.

"Too strong? I know..." Shadow chuckled in spite of himself.

He heard a large crash echo adn he sighed in annoyance. "Now what...?" he growled picking Midnight up and putting her over his left shoulder. Then he dashed off into the forest at top speed.

He noticed how everything seemed destroyed around him. 'What could've caused all of this...?' he wondered as he glided through the forest dodging all of the wreckage that blocked him. He then came across the cause of his newest problem.

"Oh... my... god..." he muttered coming to a screeching halt.

Else where...

Shadow Fox and Phantom arrived at the household of Sonic and his friends to see Eggman destroying it adn the people inside. Shadow crossed his arms in disapproval.

"How did he get here first? This was supposed to our job!" the dark fox hissed lowering his ears.

"That cyborg is very... persistant..." Phantom said with a slight nod. "Should we help them?"

"Heck no!" Shadow Fox exclaimed. "We'd be helping the enemy!"

"Think of it this way; we'd be getting back at the robot guy for taking what you wanted to do." Phantom stated folding his arms.

Shadow Fox thought and then scowled. "Alright fine."

The two approached and instantly Shadow Fox attacked Eggman from behind. Rouge looked at the newcomers awkwardly.

'Who are they...?' she thought.

The fight progressed alot faster now that Phantom and Shadow Fox had joined the fight. Soon Eggman fled from the scene. Hope, Espio, Vector, and Amy all cheered. Rouge was still staring at Shadow Fox while Knuckles was glaring at him angrily.

"What are you doing here...?" he snarled clinching his fists.

"Helping you out obviously." The fox sniffed, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, you traitor!" Knuckles yelled causing everyone to quiet and look at the two.

"Traitor? Me? For your information I was never associated with you in the first place. I just came here to kick that dumb robot's ass and then prbably yours too." Shadow Fox snapped.

"Just try it..." Knuckles challenged in a low tone.

"Oh knock it off." Phantom scowled.

A dark hole appeared beneath Shadow Fox's feet causing him out of sight. "PHANTOM!" the fox was heard screaming as he fell. Phantom just shook his head.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." He said with an evil laughter as he disappeared in his own portal.

Knuckles let out a cry of frustration. "Why is everything so screwed?" he cried out punching a wall in rage.

"Knuckles, calm down!" Vector scolded walking over to him and placing his hand heavily on the echidna's shoulder. 'We'll find a way to fix things, alright?"

Knuckles nodded after a pause and then lifted his head. 'What happen to Haze?" he asked.

"She and Charmy went to go find Sonic and Shadow." Espio answered rubbing his shoulder gingerly. It was badly cut with blood flowing freely down his back.

"We should go after them." Hope mumbled quietly.

"Yeah." Amy nodded in agreement.

The group all left the house after everyone was sure they could all function alright. They progressed through the forest but was soon stopped by a very familiar scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Knuckles gasped in shock. "That sounded like..."

-to be conitinued-

Me- Ha! Cliffy! Muhahahahahahahahaha! Well, review or else you'll never find out what happened. BYE! 


	10. Part 2 to the insanity

Me- (frowns) My goodness... This is may be rather short, so bare with me alright? And Rune Ex, YOU update! (sticks out her tounge at Rune Ex) Nyaaaaah! (Lol) Just kidding, nice critisim is good crtisism!  
Chapter 10- Oooooh god...

(Small recap)

Knuckles nodded after a pause and then lifted his head. 'What happen to Haze?" he asked.

"She and Charmy went to go find Sonic and Shadow." Espio answered rubbing his shoulder gingerly. It was badly cut with blood flowing freely down his back.

"We should go after them." Hope mumbled quietly.

"Yeah." Amy nodded in agreement.

The group all left the house after everyone was sure they could all function alright. They progressed through the forest but was soon stopped by a very familiar scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Knuckles gasped in shock. "That sounded like..."

-new part-

"Let's go!" Espio exclaimed

The group quickly ran through the thick trees and came across Charmy who was lying on the ground battered very severely. Amy ran to help him instantly. He coughed and opened his eyes groaning in pain.

"Charmy what happened?" Amy exclaimed.

"It was... M-Metal Sonic..." Charmy whispered before fainting again.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed in unison.

(A/n: Me- Ehehehehehe... I can't help it, I like Metal Sonic...)

Knuckles and Vector ran ahead and saw a bright green blur flash by. They froze as it went by. Vector went after it, and Knuckles followed close behind. The two followed it all the way to an opening in the middle of the forest. The blur revealed to be a green hedgehog with a black cloak and green and pink shoes. Knuckles was about to speak but Vector shushed him.

The two of them looked around cautiously and saw the hedgehog walk forward and kneel next to a figure. When he spoke, his voice was low and cold.

"This is unexceptable..." was his comment.

Knuckles moved forward and saw that the mysterious newcomer was next to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was badly hurt and bled profusely. Knuckles bit his lip and came to stand next to his befallen friend and the green stranger. Vector soon joined him.

"Do you know this hedgehog?" the stranger questioned standing and looking at Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded, feeling his blood pressurerise intensly. The other hedgehog shook his head mournfully.

"There was another hedgehog here... a girl... She was in trouble, a machine was chasing after her. Then a black and red hedgehog. It seems that he held a fox in his arms." he said looking at the destroyed path that laid before them.

"A girl...?" Knuckles echoed. A horrible thought crept into his mind. "HAZE!"

Knuckles dashed trough the path calling out for the girl. Vector began to follow but the hedgehog hled out his arm to block him.

"No, do not follow him." He said. "You'll take your friend to a safer place adn warn the other's of the danger. The echidna will be fine. For now anyway..."

Vector looked down at the hedgehog, a look of disdain on his face. He then nodded reluctantly and picked Sonic up from the ground and ran back towards the others. The green hedgehog closed his eyes and crossed his arms in deep thought.

"This is worse than I thought..." he muttered to himself. "I guess I'll have to step in..."

He then opened his eyes quickly and dashed off after Knuckles catching up with him quickly.

"You musn't be fooliosh with your actions." He warned Knuckles.

The red echidna looked over at him, surprise obvious in his amythest eyes. The green hedgehog stared back seriousness in his expression. He then nodded to his new allie (sp?) as it seemed. The two then increased speed and were now only a green and red flash of movement as they progressed down the path.

Knuckles suddenly came to a halt and looked ahead, his breaths coming in heavy and halted gasps. He listened closely and heard shouting and movement coming from up ahead. The green hedgehog paused and looked at Knuckles.

"Why do you hesitate?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "Do you not want to help them?"

Knuckles looked at him, silent but ehn resumed running forward. The sounds were growing louder by the moment as the two approached the cause of the sounds. The came to another clearing and Knuckles gawked at the sight that lay before him.

Metal Sonic and Shadow were walking in circles around each other, as if to size each other up. Midnight lay a distance away, unmoving and beaten badly. Haze was next to her but was staring at her brother with horror in her eyes. Suddenly with lightining speed, Metal and Shadow lunged at each other at the same time. Shadow gave off a wave of attacks, all of them blocked. Then Metal grabbed him by the arm and threw the black and red hedgehog into a tree, causing it to shatter and sending him crashing through 4 others. Haze screamed and got up to run towards her injured sibiling.

The robot's red eyes flashed towards her adn he grabbed her by her cape yanking her backwards. Haze fell back and was swung through the air by her cape's back and then Metal released his grasping sending her flying through the air and towards a gorge that was behind them. Knuckles let out a cry of panic and raced forward to catch the female hedghog before she fell downwards.

Haze coughed, trying to catch her breath from being choked so badly as Knuckles pulled her to safety. She lay on his chest for a moment, panting heavily before she opened her eyes and saw that Metal was walking toward where Shadow lay. She got up and screamed her brother's name, hoping to alert him of the immediate danger. Shadow lifted himself up from the ground at the sound of his sister's cry. He saw through the clearing dust two leering, crimson eyes.

He tried to run deeper into the forest but fell to the ground gasping and nearly screaming with hysterical pain. Blood ran down the side of his face and his back was slashed badly with bits of wood enlodged in some of the wounds. He tried to move again but couldn't bring himself to. He coughed and blood was cast upon the grass beneath him. Shadow then lay on the ground, his breathing stalled and pained.

Haze, Knuckles and the strange green hedgehog went after Metal and Shadow, in hopes of not being too late. The three reached the area where Shadow lay, but there was no sight of Metal Sonic anywhere. Haze ran directly to her befelled brother and began to sob involuntarily. Knuckles jaw was clenched tight and his hands were locked into hard fists. The green hedgehog's ears twitched nad he disappeared back towards the previous area.

Midnight was now standing, her right arm grasping her torso as she stared at the robot that was in front of her. But something was odd about her. Her eyes were changing colors constantly, from blood red to an oceanic blue. She looked at him and her eyes widened. The hedgehog stared at her, his mouth slightly open.

In a flash of a moment, Metal charged at the confused fox knocking her backwards. She cried out and tears began to stream down her face. The hedgehog ran forward and lept onto Metal's back. He held onto him as the robot struggled to get him off. The hedgehog the flipped infront of Metal and threw him over his shoulder and off the ledge. He then went to aid the fox girl.

Knuckles and Haze appeared with one of Shadow's arms around each of their shoulders. The hedgehog lifted the crying young fox from the ground and walked toward the echidna and the two hedgehogs.

"The robot is over the edge of that cliff. It won't hold him off too long so we'd better go." he said.

Knuckles looked at Midnight confusedly. "What about her...?" he asked, his voice as hard as stone.

"She needs help as well. We can't leave her, she'll be killed." The green hedgehog stated looking off into a distance.

"Hell she deserves to die!" Knuckles snapped, his anger suddenly rising.

"That's not true Knuckles." Haze whispered looking at him. "No one deserves to die that way. And she used to be your friend... didn't she?"

Knuckles sighed and then closed his eyes. "Alright, fine. Let's move." He ordered as he and Haze began to walk with Shadow back the way that they had arrived, with their aid behind them.

"Holy crap!"

"What happened?"

"I'm not so sure but we need to help him!"

"Sonic!"

Voices swirled around in Sonic's ears as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by the majority of his friends, all of them staring down at him with worry.

"Guys...?" he rasped, his head beginning to spin. "Where... am I...?" he asked in a whisper.

"You're safe now and that's all that matters." Amy told him putting her hand gently on his forehead.

"Vector, where did Knuckles go?" Espio asked.

"He and some weird hedgehog ran off somewhere. I have no idea where he went." Vector answered with a shrug.

"I hope he's okay." Rouge whispered to herself.

"You think maybe he went after Haze and Metal Sonic?" Charmy asked as Hope wrapped yet another one of his wounds. Cream was helping.

"Probably..." Hope said with a nod.

Suddenly Knuckles and Haze appeared with Shadow, Midnight and the stranger. Charmy covered his mouth in shock to refrain from cursing. Espio went over to them as they laid Shadow and Midnight in the grass gently. Shadow's breathing had slowed and was becoming more faint.

"What the hell happened?" Vector cried in despiration.

"It was Metal..." Knuckles muttered coldly.

"Why'd you bring her here?" Chramy asked reffering to Midnight.

"She needs help as well." the stranger stated.

"Who are you...?" Haze asked standing up straight and looking at him.

"My name is Vinny." He told her simply.

"Well... Vinny, thank you..." Haze whispered greatfully.

Hope went over to the black and red fox and sat near her. "Oh Michelle..." she groaned in sorrow. "What's happned to you...? You never used to be this way..."

Midnight stirred and then opend her eyes looking at the human with familiar blue eyes.

"H-Hope...?"she whispered in a soft tone that was also familiar to Hope.

"Your... your eyes... they're normal again!" Hope breathed in surprise.

Michelle blinked slowly before grinning alittle and then passing out. Hope sighed with slight relief. All seemed to be getting better until a loud crash was heard not too far from the group. Everyone who was able to looked up in alert and suddenly Metal Sonic and Cyborg Eggman burst into sight. Haze stared with an unreadble expression.

The two mechanical beings attacked the weakened group, battering them all one by one. Pretty soon everyone was either unconcious or too hurt to move. All but Haze... She was left standing before them, fear locked into her eyes. Metal Sonic lunged for her, grabbed the girl and a black aura appeared around them. She began to scream as she began to feel jolts off pain throughout her body.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly and heard his sister's shrieks. He struggled to apush himself up but did eventually long enough to see Metal and Haze beginning to disappear right along with Eggman. Haze looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Shadow help me!" she screamed as she tried to pull away from Metal's steel grasp.

Shadow was now on his knees trying to stand. "H-Haze..." he choked as his entire body shook as he tried to support himself.

The red chaos emerald came into his sight and his eyes widened. He grabbed it and threw it to Haze. She caught it and then looked at him.

"Haze... I'm sorry..." He called weakly to her before he fell to te ground.

Haze screamed once more before she and the two enemies disappeared without a trace. Shadow lay still, panting heavily.

"Haze..." was the last thing he could utter before he lost complete conciousness.

-end of chapter-

Me- Okay... first off: I can't help it if I like Metal Sonic! He's just sooooo cool! Second off: Where the hell was Cream during all this anyway...? I'm still trying to figure that out. And lastly: I'm sorry Fortune Zyne, no ass kicking for Hope. Not now anyway. (devious laughter) Anyway... That is not a technical cliffy! Anyway, review and I guess it wasn't too short now as it...? (smiles) Review! 


	11. Sacrifice

Me- Since my dearest friend Rune Ex has finals and asked me to add tonight for him to be able to study easier, I shall be making this a very good one. Hehehehehe... now, I must warn you, this may or may not end with a cliffy again. I am not very sure, but all i know is I have a short time to add and I'm multi-tasking. This may be a little rough but good all the same. Now, Rune, you had better get some sleep and do very well on your tests or I shall discontinue this story for a month with a terrible cliffhanger! Got it? (I'm just saying that for very good encouragement. GO GET 'EM! ((big smile))) Now I shall begin, but don't expect no happy endings from me, savvy?

Chapter 11- Sacrifice

Haze opened her eyes and looked around, frightened. Where was she, she wondered to herself, and why was she alone...? Haze could've sworn that she was taken away from her brother and everyone else, but now, she was all by herself. 'What gives?' Haze thought to herself as she got up from the ground. She suddenly spotted the red chaos emerald that Shadow had thrown to her before. She picked it up and looked around again. Nothing but darkness...

Out of nowhere, Metal Sonic charged at her with blinding speed. Haze quickly jumped out of the way, her surprised yelp echoing through the empty abyss. Metal quickly turned around and charged at her again. Haze evaded this attack again but was soon knocked sideways by a giant robotic hand. When she recovered she saw three large missles aimed at her. She wiped the blood from her mouth and then jumped out of the way, landing into a backflip. She hit the ground in a kneeling position and she stood. Cyborg Eggman was firing machine guns in her direction, so she took off running quickly, the bullets hitting the ground behind her.

Metal appeared in front of her and grabbed her with an iron grip. Haze struggled to break away, but eventually did so, before gun fire was shot at her. Metal was impacted by the flying bullets but barely harmed. His leering red eyes stared after Haze before he sped toward her once more. Haze looked over her shoulder and saw Metal rushing toward her. In panic, she let out a scream of complete fear.

Back with the group

Shadow reopened his eyes slowly and sat up. Everyone around him was either waking up and trying to recover fro the tramatizing attack or lay unconcious on the ground. Vinny shook his head and then sighed. Vector, Charmy, Knuckles and Espio were already beginning to plot revenge against the two machines. Amy and Cream were talking softly two each other, Hope and Rouge were trying to wake Michelle and Sonic was sitting up as well, except he looked terribly wounded.

"This is insane!" Vector rasped, his breaths coming in heaves.

"We have to do something..." Cream whimpered softly.

"I say we go look for them." Charmy announced angrily.

"We couldn't track them even if we tried!" Knuckles grolwed in a frustrated voice.

"But I know who probably could..." Espio muttered.

Everyone looked at him with wondering eyes. Rouge grew intensly angry. She may not like Haze but to see Knuckles in so much pain was unbearable to her. She got in his face and screamed:

"Well! Spit it out already!"

Espio was a little surprised by this and took a step back. Vinny stood and put his hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"Calm down. If you'd just..." he began before she smacked him away furiociously.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are, but you don't need to tell me what to do! I can control myself just fine!" the bat snapped.

"Rouge, what's wrong with you!" Sonic asked, his voice filled with anger. "You have no need to react like that! He's only trying to help you!"

"Who asked you!" she screamed back.

"What the hell is your problem!" Hope cried out, her temper beginning to rise.

"None of buisness!" Rouge answered.

Pretty soon, everyone was bickering except Espio, Shadow, Cream, Vinny and Michelle. After a bit, Shadow grew tired of hearing them argue.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he suddenly screamed over everyone. The group grew quiet. "MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? MY SISTER JUST DISAPPEARED WITH TWO PSYCHOTIC ROBOTS AND YOU GUYS ARGUING FOR SOMETHING THIS STUPID? YOU SHOULD BE ASHMAED OF OF YOURSELVES!" Shadow took a deep breath to regain his form.

"I mean, look at us... we all have been fighting too much tonight. That is well understood. But it doesn't mean we go turning on each other. I know i kind of sound like a hypocrite because of my little disappearing act from before, and I'm sorry for that. But... we gotta get ourselves together. We're all falling apart because of all this stress from Eggman and Metal returning, and Midni-- I mean Michelle trying to kill us as well. Things are out of control, and we all know that. Including Vinny and he just got here.

"We can't lose it now. I mean," he paused with a sort of sad laugh, "I just lost my sister that I found not too long ago. I have no idea where she is, and I'm afraid that Metal has already killed her... So... we just need to stop all of this madness now so we can help her, even if we're all not envolved..."

Shadow sighed and a few tears rolled down his face. Everyone was looking at him, confused. They all felt bad about what just happened, and they all couldn't believe that Shadow had opened up to them in a way. Hope even felt sorry for the black and red hedgehog. Shadow wiped his face and looked at Espio.

"Say what you were going to say Espio." Shadow told him tiredly.

Espio hesitated, but nodded. "I think Shadow can use Chaos Control to take us all to Haze. All he'd have to do was think about her and the Chaos emerald would lead the way, right?" he explained glancing at Shadow.

Shadow nodded, but Sonic then put in. "It'd be harder for him to take anyone but himself, and he's in no shape to."

Shadow knew this, but he couldn't do it on his own. So there'd be no point in going. He then knew what had to be done.

"No Sonic, it's fine. I'll do it, no problem." Shadow stated, knowing he was lying.

Sonic looked at him confusedly. "Shadow you... can't..." Sonic stammered, taken by surprise of his last comment.

Shadow looked at him straight in the eye and said in a steady voice, "Yes I can."

After a short pause, Sonic nodded. Michelle had just regained conciousness and was trying to decipher what was going on. Hope looked at her and she smiled softly.

"Nice of you to join us." she said quietly.

Michelle unsurly nodded. Her ears twitched at a suddenly sound coming from behind her and she turned to look. It was Phantom and Shadow Fox. They stopped at a good distance, wondering what was going on.

"Midnight, what're you doing?" the male twin-tailed fox questioned.

"I'm... not quite sure..." she answered looking at everyone else.

Sonic was watching her with hopeful eyes. Was she going back to the good ol' Tails that he once knew? Well, she could never do that. That Tails was a "boy". But he still longed for his best friend back, maybe even something more. Michelle looked back at him for a moment then to her brother.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Shadow Fox directed.

Michelle shook her head. "I can't..."

Phantom understood very well what was happening here. "Shadow, she remembers who she is." he informed his friend.

"What do you mean by that!" Shadow Fox asked, obviously frustrated.

"You know before you lost your sister, she wasn't at all evil. You've told me all you could remember about her, and from you description, she wasn't at all the killing machine that we saw before." Phantom explained.

Shadow Fox looked up at Phantom then to his sister. "O...kay, so what?"

"We should leave her be." Phantom beckoned.

"Wait no!" Charmy flew over to the two. "Why don't you stay here for a while. You could help us get Shadow's sister back. You should know how he feels Shadow Fox. He just found her around the same time you did. Now that she's gone, and we have a chance to save her, we'll need all the help we can get." He said.

Shadow Fox cocked his head to the side for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright, fine. But it's only because I can relate to the guy." he replied with a smirk.

Moments later, everyone was standing in a circle around the black and red hedgehog with the exception of Michelle, Cream and Amy. Shadow held up the blue chaos emerald and pictured Haze, his always smiling sister, in his mind and called out: "CHAOS... CONTROL!" A bright light came around the group and they all disappeared. Michelle sighed. "I hope they'll be okay..." she whispered to herself.

With Haze

Haze laid on the ground tired and a little beaten up. They just wouldn't give up, an dshe was running out of energy quickly. She thought this was the end, until a blue light formed about 4 yards from her. She got up and looked to see everyone standing there looking around. Knuckles spotted Haze first and ran to her.

"Haze, you're okay!" he exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

Haze began to blush madly. "Technically anyway..." she whispered hugging him back.

Everyone walked over to speak to the pink hedgehog, but there was one missing.

"Where's Shadow...?" she asked suddenly.

Vector raised an eyebrow. "He's the reason we got here." he answered. "He should be here."

Haze's eyes searched the area until she spotted Shadow lying on his back. She yelled his name and ran to her brother. Shadow's eyes were half open and his breathing was stalled.

"Shadow, what's the matter with you!" Haze asked getting on her knees next to him.

Shadow looked up at his sister and smiled a little. "Nothing.. really..." he told her in a hushed voice.

"How did you...?" she looked back all the people who arrived with Shadow then back at him. "Oh no, Shadow you didn't..."

"I had to..." Shadow flinched at the jolts of pain that he felt. "I knew this would happen anyway..."

Haze had already begun to cry softly. Shadow looked at his stster and grinned softly. "Haze it's alright... I did it for you, so don't worry..."

"But Shadow... you-- you're going to..." her voice broke off as she began to sob.

"It doesn't matter... as long as you stay safe and kick Eggman's ass... I don't care about anything else right now." Shadow informed her, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Shadow no..." she whimpered helplessly.

"Don't... forget..." Shadow whispered to her as his eyes finally closed for the last time.

Haze looked at him her eyes wide with sorrow. "Shadow...? Shadow get up! Shadow open your eyes!" she screamed in hysterics. When he didn't respond she began to bawl even harder. "SHADOW!"

-End of Chapter-

(A/N: Well one... Damnit, I kept running out of time! No fair! Two... That iron grip comment was kind of like a joke. Get it? (smiles) Thirdly: Lord I made myself cry writing that last bit... and D: Oh NOOOOO! SHADOW WHYYYY? (ahems) okay original thingy now:)

Me- (crying (literally)) I told you so... geez... Read and review damnit... I need a tissue.  
Angel Fox- Here ya go. (hands me a tissue)  
Me- Thank you... Now, I know you may hate me right now, but it's not as bad as you think it is. I SWEAR JUST DON'T HURT ME OKAY! Now like I said, read and review damnit... 


	12. A set up for Disaster

Chapter 12- A set up for disaster

Haze sat by Shadow, sobbing viciously. Her head hurt already from crying so hard. She felt as if she were going to pass out, but couldn't. The rest of the group ran over to the two hedgehogs and saw what was wrong instantly.

"Is he...?" Sonic began quietly, his voice shaking.

Haze softly nodded. Knuckles put his hand on Haze's shoulder. He couldn't tell her anything, he especially couldn't say he knew how she felt because he didn't, and that'd be lying. Shadow Fox and Phantom looked at the group from afar, Shadow's fists were clinched tightly.

"This isn't right..." Phantom said with a sort of sad tone.

Shadow Fox shook his head and then looked around. "Haven't you noticed that Eggman and that other robot thing is nowhere to be seen?" he asked his friend.

Phantom examined the area and nodded Shadow Fox motioned for Phantom to follow him as they began to walk farther away from the group to go search for the two creations of machinery. Meanwhile, Team Hero (As we're going to call them) were all over taken by grief at the loss of Shadow the Hedgehog. Many of them were crying, only Vinny and Sonic refrained from letting tears fall. Hope was even crying. She had once thought Shadow was an enemy, then he was an ally, and now... he's gone.

Sonic shook with fury as he looked down at the black and red hedgehog he had once known. He remembered when he first met him and they were at first enemies, then friends. He disappeared and then when they came face to face, they were yet again rivals. After a while they became friends once more, then enemies again. You could say that their relationship was somewhat of a roller coaster.

Sonic took a deep breath before looking up. The empty abyss in which they were now trapped in reminded him of how he felt when Tails had first went away; empty. At that time he felt like he was a soul-less empty vessel, searching for what remained of him. The shell of what used to be the world's fastest and coolest hedgehog. When she returned, he thought he could be happy and things could be normal again, even though she had changed. But as always, things crashed and burned.

Which made him wonder...

The last time he saw Midnight, her eyes were that familiar shade of azure that she was known for when she was Tails. Before, her eyes were blood red. He didn't understand. At first, he thought she was returning to normal. But something just didn't feel right. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

After a small moment of remenance, he snapped back to reality and turned around. Vinny walked up beside the hedgehog and asked:

"You are going to look for them?" Sonic answered by nodding sharply. "The other fox and his phantom-like companion have also gone to search for the two. You should catch up with them."

Sonic looked at Vinny and then asked, "Are you coming or staying? Neither really matters to me."

Vinny thought and then answered, "I shall assit you."

The two then raced off after the newcomers. Sonic still wondered if he could trust them. He even still wondered if he should trust Midnight/Tails. He just didn't know anymore...But there was one thing he knew. He would make Eggman and Metal pay for what they did. Pay for the damage they had done to Shadow. Pay for the pain they caused Haze. Pay for the unspeakable horror they did.

to Michelle. They would pay for everything. And there was one thing Sonic was wondering. When did he start to think like this? Was this how Chaos felt all those years ago when he saw Tikal and the Chao get ruthlessly attacked? Probably so... Well he couldn't worry about that now. He had buisness to take care of.

Vinny and Sonic caught up with the Shadow Fox and Phantom after a short moment. They were completely surrounded by darkness. The group was no longer visable. Just how far did they go?

"Are you looking for the robots too?" Shadow Fox asked putting his hands behind his head as he continued to walk on carelessly.

Vinny nodded, as did Sonic. Phantom paused to look around. He suddenly opened a portal and disappeared into it without a word. Shadow Fox began to speak to him but noticed he wasn't there.

"Where did he take himself now!" he grumbled cursing under his breath.

In other places

Michelle lay in the grass her head pounding furiously. Tears were burning at the young fox's eyes as she fought to keep them back. She held her head, whimpering with pain. What was wrong? Images were flashing through her head; a certain one stayed the longest though. Her dream from a few nights ago. The dream where she saw her past and she experineced that beat-down from her allies and enemies. Or just her enemies... she didn't know.

"Make... it... stop!" she pleaded through gritted teeth. Her headache became so bad that she couldn't sit still. She was writhing with intense hurt, her emotions becoming too much for her to handle. She suddenly let out a scream, the pain taking her to a hysterical state.

Amy and Cream ran to her side and Amy touched her shoulder gently. But in a flash, Midnight grabbed her arm and tossed her into a tree without warning. Cream backed away from her.

"What's wrong Michelle...?" she asked, her voice shaking horribly.

The fox did not respond, she just continued to scream in agony. Amy stood and sourly limped to Cream. "I think we should leave..." she told the rabbit in a frightened way.

Michelle dropped back down to her knees, shaking violently. She then snapped her eyes open, no longer were they oceanic blue, but now a crimson red that over took her entire eye space. There was no other color shown in the fox's eyes but the color of death.

She stood up, suddenly quiet. Cream wanted to see if Michelle was okay, but Amy held her back.

"L-Look...!" she said slowly pointing to the female.

Michelle slowly turned her head in the direction of the two, looking over her shoulder with a grin of a demon plastered on her face. Her eyes made her seem as if she were somewhat possessed. She turned around fully and Amy and Cream screamed.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a fake voice, her once soft tone now doubled over with a deeper one. "Are you afraid!"

The two girls did not respond, they just shook with fear backing away as Michelle began to walk toward them, laughing in a a demonic way.

She then stopped, laughed again more loudly this time and said almost as if she were screaming insanely."Well... you should be!"

Cream and Amy began to run away. As this strange fox girl begun to take chase, a black portal formed in front of her, and Phantom appeared.

"Stop!" he demanded. He then looked at Michelle more closely. "Michelle, what's wrong with your eyes...?" he asked slowly.

The fox glared angrily at Phantom as a strange red aura began to surround her body. She smirked evily before attacking Phantom. He tried to dodge but the fox was too quick and he was sent reeling. He opened his eyes to see her speeding toward him. She sent a wave of lightining fast punnches and kicks that were stronger than any type of attack should be. After she let him fall to the ground, sat up and looked at the fox, fading in and out of conciousness.

"Who is this Michelle of which you speak?" she asked laughing, "I am no longer her."

"Then who are you Michelle? WHO ARE YOU!" he cried out as the fox began to walk toward him.

She swiftly punched to the ground once more laughing at the blood on her fist. "My name... that is none of your concern... but I'll tell you as your last wish... It's Twilight. Remember it in the afterlife!" She howled as she began to furiously attack Phantom causing him to black out.

Twilight then stood and looked at the village where Cream and Amy had ran off to. She smirked and then disappeared, a streaking color of crimson behind her, leaving Phantom on the ground near death, but she cared not. She had better things to destroy.

-end of chapter-

Me: Weeee! What a cool chapter doncha think? Wow Michelle really is a psycho now. Ain't that something. I thank Rune Ex for the Twilight idea. Great suggestion! Anyway, everything going insane! BWAHAHAHA! But review damnit! Twilight: Hello Blue.  
Me: AH! PSYCHO! cowers  
Twilight: NOW REVIEW MORTALS OR SUFFER MY WRATH!  
ME: DO WHAT SHE SAYS! PLEEEASE! 


	13. Identidy Problems

Me: Haha! I have an idea! Due to sudden boredom, I shall be writing this chapter with the coolset little idea everrrrrrr! (Warning: The chapter after this one includes lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of violence, blood gore, things lke that, so I suggest you not eat or drink anything while reading. I say no drinks, because you'll spit it out all over your computer screen when you read a certain thing and then be very mad because the thingy won't work... XD Just a fair warning.) Okay, here it comes and be prepared for a major shock! (It's either in this chapter or the next. Probably in chapter 14. (shrugs) I dunno.)

Chapter 13: Identity Problems

Shadow Fox stopped walking for a moment, a sudden twinge of pain striking at his heart. He looked around and then stopped Vinny and Sonic.

"Something isn't right..." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Vinny asked curiously.

"I mean, something isn't right with my sister and/or Phantom." Shadow Fox answered, his eyes glancing around.

"What do you think it is?" Sonic questioned looking over his shoulder to see if anything was behind them.

"I don't know but..." Shadow Fox was cut off by a sudden cry for help.

The scream reached the trio as: "SOMEBODY COME QUICK!" They all looked at each other, nodded adn dashed off in the direction that they had come from. After a bit of searching, they were coming up on the group when they saw the two robotic fiends back and the fight had already been engaged. Haze was the one who had screamed and she was just rammed into by Metal.

Sonic increased to full speed to simple be knocked back by Metal's Black Shield. The entire group was sent flying backwards from where they were standing. Sonic felt hot blood sliding down his face and he wiped it away for it only to be replaced by more of the crimson liquid. A deep, gaping wound was going across his head, blood seeping slowly from it.

Knuckles got up and lunged at Metal with a wild cry. Eggman used a robotic claw to grab the echidna by his waist, causing Knuckles to halt from charging at Metal Sonic, and began bashing him on the ground. With each impact, Knuckles cried out until he blacked out from such intense pain. Eggman then tossed him with a laugh. Knuckles landed on the ground near Rouge.

The white bat stared at Knuckles, who remained unmoving. She reached toward him but pulled back as he groaned softly. Rouge was on her knees next to him as he tried to sit up.

"Knuckles stop!" she demanded gently pushing him back down to the ground.

"I... need to..." Knuckles tried to catch his breath as he tried to get again.

"No, stay still!" she barked, her attitude flaring.

Knuckles eyes half closed, but then shot back open quickly. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he screamed as he tackled her to the ground.

The two went rolling aways away. A missle flew over their heads. Rouge looked up at Knuckles with awe. He then fell to his side and she instantly tried to aid the wounded echidna. He tried to make her let him go fight again, but she refused as she helped him stand, his arm over her shoulder and she ran off farther from the fight.

Espio and Hope were throwing wave shrukeins at the two machines, but Espio was caught off by surprise as Metal's Black shield richocetted them back at him. He camoflauged himself and dodged out of the way. He then ran toward Eggman, ramming the cyborg with his good shoulder. Eggman fell over and instantly got back up.

The darkness around the entire group began to fade, and Espio quickly noticed. He ran swiftly toward Charmy who was performing a joint attack with Vector and Vinny.

"Charmy! The darkness will disappear the more you attack and hit them!" Espio yelled as he ran by.

The bee was confused but he knew Espio was telling him something important. Vector then called up to him: "CHARMY NOW!" At the signal, Charmy flew upwards carryin Vector and Vinny into the air. He then did a loop in the air, and when he came around, he let go and the hedgehog and crocodile both flew towards Metal. They tackled him to the ground and Vector jammed his elbow into Metal's chest plate as Vinny held him down.

Metal surged but them blasted the two off with a strange energy blast. He was about to pull himself up but Charmy dove down and stomped on Metal, then quickly jumped away. Metal got up, his dented chest plate instantly repairing.Vinny gaped but then looked up at the sky. It was becoming more visable. He then glanced toward Sonic escaped toward him.

He nearly reached but only to be blocked by Eggman. He skidded to a halt and prepared to attack, but Shadow Fox came and collided with the cyborg. He then let Vinny pass as he understandingly nodded. Vinny did the same and ran the rest of the way to the injured blue hedgehog.

Sonic winced as Vinny helped him off the ground. "Where's Knuckles...?" he muttered, putting his hand to his head.

"I think he and someone else ran off. Knuckles was badly hurt by Eggman and a female bat, Rouge I think, took him somewhere else." Vinny explained.

Sonic nodded and then took off after the two. Vinny turned his head and then his eyes widened with shock. "What in the..." he began.

In Knothole Village

House have been destroyed to the ground and set a blaze. In the midst of an inferno, a black and red fox with a red aura stood, holding up a young hedgehog by his neck. The hedgehog squirmed trying to fight her off. But his attempts were in vain and his life was quickly ended as he was smashed against a wall and then into the fire.

Twilight laughed as she heard him scream before his life faded away. She then disappeared from the scene to continue her reckless destruction strike. She then spotted Amy running away. She ran after her and cut her off by standing in front of her. Amy screamed and fell backwards.

"What's the matter Amy?" Twilight's doubled over voice changing for possessed sweet, to possessed insane.

"Michelle, I..." Amy was cut off by Twilight punching the sh!t out of her.

"The name's Twilight, you stupid little girl!" Twilight hissed angrily. "Don't forget it!"

"I'm sorry!" Amy began to sob, "I d-didn't know!"

Twilight was about to speak again, but the raging headache came back. She began to scream in pain as the aura began to fade in and out. Amy stopped bawling long enough to look at the writhing fox. What was going on...? The fox's aura had faded and her eyes were just red again. She stood up swaying a little.

"Whoa..." Midnight moaned holding her head. "I can't stand getting headaches..." she muttered to herself. She then looked at Amy. "What are you staring at...?"

"You were just... I... you..." Amy then growled to herself. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" she hissed standing up, her fists clenched.

Midnight sighed and yawned, rubbing her nose. "What ever do you mean?" she asked in a smart alic way. "I'm not doing anything. And I haven't been for the past while."

Amy grabbed her Piko Piko hammer that was laying a few feet from her and gripped it tightly. "What do you mean by that...?" she roared. "You just destroyed the village and you call that not doing anything?"

Midnight looked around and then said, "I didn't do this. And if I did... I did a pretty damn good job." she laughed.

Before she knew it, Midnight had been smack to the ground by Amy and her trusty hammer. She got back on her knees and looked at Amy like she was insane.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed, standing feeling very angered.

"YOU JUST KILLED ALOT OF PEOPLE AND THEN ARE PRETENDING LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND CREAM!" Amy screeched.

Midnight looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked around again as Amy continued to scream at her about her wrong doings. She didn't remember killing anyone, except Eggman but he came back. She didn't even remember entering the village. She looked around and then looked at Amy again. She then took a deep breath and walked up to her, covering her mouth.

Amy stared at the fox confusedly and filled with rage. Midnight's blunt expression kind of surprised her.

"Now, when I let go of your mouth, you are going to tell me what i did and when I did it. I may even just hit you back so do not be surprised if I do..." she told her in a very venomous tone.

Amy nodded a little before Midnight removed her hand and took a few steps back. Midnight sighed and brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"So... what the hell are you bitching about?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Amy recalled what had happened ever since Midnight began to act strangely when her eyes changed back to blue, up to the point of the present. Midnight listened on with interest until she was finished. The female fox closed her eyes adn nodded for a moment. Then within a flash of a moment, she drove her fist into Amy's stomach with full force.

"I warned you about that." Midnight told her as she walked away from her as the pink hedgehog tred to catch her breath.

Midnight dashed through the forest back toward the ruins of Sonic's house. There, Phantom was just now getting up. She ran over to him and stood in front of him.

"Phantom? What the hell happened to...?" Midnight was cut off by being grabbed by the throat. Phantom stood up choking her, glaring at her.

"Is there a specific reason you attacked me the way you did...?" he growled, tightening his grip on her throat.

"Phantom it's me you idiot!" she gagged, clawing at his hand. "Where's Shadow Fox?"

Phantom dropped her and stared at her disbelievingly. She put her hand to throat and stared angrily up at him.

"What is your problem!... I guess Amy was telling the truth..." she mumbled thinking hard. "What happened to me...?"

"You turned into some kind of psycho and nearly killed me!" Phantom snapped angrily.

"I thought phantoms couldn't die..." Midnight commented, beginning to laugh a little.

"Midnight, this is no laughing matter. There's something wrong with you. Do you have any idea on how serious this kind of thing is? You just destroyed half a village, you cannot laugh at something like this..." Phantom informed her angrily.

Just as Midnight stopped laughing, the headache came back. She screamed and held her head sinking weakly to her knees. Phantom backed away as the fox's body began to shake violently. Her whole body began to change.Her fur began to change back to the orange-yellow color it once was before.

Phantom watched in amazement as the female fox stood up, she had returned back to her normal form. She looked up and around.

"W-what happened...?" she whispered holding her head.

"Midnight...?" Phantom faultered.

"Who...? What are you talking about...?" she whispered. "I'm not Midnight."

"Then who are you...?" he asked softly.

Suddenly two other fox's were visable but transparent. One looked like Midnight and the other looked like Twilight. They stood on either side of the orange fox.

All three of them looked at Phantom, and answered in different toned voices but in unison. "Who do you think I am?"

-End of Chapter-

Me: Yeah, the next chapter shall be the last and longest chapter so you're going to have to wait for a very long time for it. Sorry.  
Angel Fox: WHEN AM I IN IT?  
Me: Later... Now, the last chapter will also be part epioluge. (sp?) I stared at the screen when I typed the freak ending, so you gotta be prepared for the freak ending too. And then begin to wait for the next story for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (2 hours later) oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooog time... yeah.  
Angel Fox: Maybe til the month after give-or-take.  
Me: Shush! Oh yeah, this is my made-up who's going to be in the next story and others so watch out for her okay? Angel, do you mind?  
Angel Fox: Right! Um... for future refrences and past refrences, Chibi Blue Angel does not own the chracters of Sonic. She owns the majority of the ideas and some other characters belong to the people who made them up of course. So she would like to thank: Fortune Zyne, Phantom86, MysticStarLegacy, PyroHedgehog 4ever and uh... Rune Ex for all of their great help! And fin the future, Zerberus Alpha and Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form for their characters as well. Is that it Blue?  
Me: Yeah I think so. So I shall be seeing you guys later. BYEEEE!  
Angel Fox: Oh yeah and review damnit!  
Me: Oh yeah that too. 


End file.
